professor layton and the micro games
by barrylawn
Summary: professor layton must save warioware inc from evil man CAN HE DO IT?


PROFESSOR LAYTON AND THE MICRO GAMES

A PROFESSOR LAYTON X WARIO WARE CROSSOVER BY BARRLAWN

(note: dis fic is set 2 months before professor layton and the secret agent conspiracy its not part of the series but its canon)

one morning professor layton was in grassenhaller university lecturing his students about arceeology and fossils

"yaaaaaaawn" yawned layton

"awww wats rong proseffor l" asked rosetta

"fuck off rosetta its wendsday and im STILL tired"

"awwwww sounds like yu need some morning raep"

"NO"

layton pulled off his hat and THREW IT AT ROSETTA

"GAAAAAASP" gasped an old man voice beside him

he turned and saw luke was at the door pointing at him and delmona was next to him

"I SAW IT SIR HE ATTACKED HER" wiled luke

"no shit luke so did i" said delmona

"AAAAGH DELMONA I CAN EXPLAIN"

"SILENTS" shouted delmona "attacking a student is FORBIDDEN!"

"WHAT" shouted layton "BUT WHY ISNT RAPING PROFESSORS FORBIDDEN"

"SHUT UP YOOOOUUUUUUR FIIIIIIIIREEEEEEED!" he yelled

"NO" shouted layton

"NO" shouted rosetta

"NO" shouted students

"2BAD" shouted demona "IM your professor from now on"

"NOOOOOOOO"

layton pack his trunk with clothes money and puzles and went for the door but then

"OH PRAFESSAH" said an old lady voice and he turned and saw rosa coming

"prafessah a letteh came fo yu"

he opened the letter and read it

"WAAAA HA HA HALLO!

im a wario and i heer u need a job so com a down to warioware inc and well discuss finance and legal issues so you can join us

\- WOHRIO"

"lets go luke"

layton and luke got into the tritonmobile and drove down to warioware inc hq

"weh heh heh so u were once a professor huh"

"yes sir"

"and what sorta micro games can ya give us?"

"puzzles"

"excellent!" said wario "you are hired here is a list of my staff"

wario gave layton a list that showed all the names like mona jimmy 9 volt ashley ana and others

they all had their photos but something was strange about one of them but layton could not put his finger on it.

wario brought layton down to game lab and there was little girl there

"this is ur guide ashley help de gentleman wit coding" he said and left

ashley stare at them emotionless like wensday in de adams family

holy shit she DOES look like wensday

holy shit shes a LOT like wensday

btw its wensday

"wat" she muttered

"how do we make games yung laddy?"

"you draw tings then yu make de game dat u hav to finish in 5 seconds"

"WOAH"

"wow prafesseh weve never had time limits set on our puzzles before" said luke

"indeed luke" said layton "a most satisfying and challenging twist to out usual formula"

"so do we lose picarats if we run out of time?" asked luke

"no" said ashley "you get a penalty now shut up make ur game and go away"

layton set to work and made the simplest puzzle he cud imagine

PUZZLE 1

"this puzzle is worth 10 picarats"

"there are 3 frogs sitting in a line. one of dem swallows a key. the red frog jumps over the green frog. the orange frog jumps over the red and green frogs. how can you tell which one has the key"

"ok luke you test it" said layton

PUZZLE 1

"this puzzle is worth 10 picara-"

 **BOOM**

a part of the green bar layton set as his penalty bar blew up

"oh" said layton "u didnt have a chance let me fix that"

layton removed the part about the picarat since it didnt let luke even start the puzzle

"tanks prafesseh now "there are 3 frogs sitting in a line. one of dem swallows a key. the red frog jumps ove-"

 **BOOM!**

"WHAAAAH?"

"luke youve SHAMED me!"

"but prafessah i didnt have enough time to finish it"

"what have i thought you over these years? a quick mind is the KEY to success!"

"BUT ITS IMPOSSIBLE!"

"nonsense let me try"

layton started the puzzle

"luke heres my answer" said layton and he pointed at lukes nose "you shud expect no less from a gentleman" because he cut the frogs stomachs open and there was blood everywhere

"good enuf" said ashley and she sent the game over to wario

A WEEK LATER

"BROKEN NEWS: warioware: PUZZLE hits the shelvs"

"wa ha ha exelent" said wario

"WOAH WATS THIS" gasped the dog on the news "critics rate warioware PUZZLE 0%!"

"bah dats just ign being ign"

"ALL CRITICS YOU SAY?"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"this jutt in fokes critics say tat the new character professor laytons microgame section is utter garbage and impossible to complete! dis is a terrible oversite by warioware inc and we dont expect the game to sell very well at a-"

the screen turn off

wario glare at the screen in rage and anger and remote shook in his hands

he pressed the button remote that turn on mic and he shouted into it

"GROUP MEETING! NOW!"

layton luke jimmy mona kat ana ashley 9 volt 18 volt dribble spits orbulon crygor mike and wario gathered in warioffice

"somebody has RUINED my sales by making shitty games"

"ugh jesus christ wario" said mona "we survived after snapped well survive after this too"

"NO" wario hit desk "i will not allow the culprit to escape me dis time"

wario turned to professor layton and pointed at him "YOU, LAYTEN, ARE THE MASTERMIND BEHIND THIS DISASTER!"

layton clench his fist and stood up slow and angry

"excuse me mr wario?"

wario waved the puzzle in laytons face

"THIS IS GARBAGE"

"you sir do not grasp the beuty of PUZZLES!"

"WE CANT SOLVE THIS IN 5 SECONDS"

"OF COURSE U CAN ITS THE ESIEST PUZZLE IN THE WORLD"

"AND THERES TOO MUCH BLOOD"

"A TRUE GENTLEMAN ACTS LIKE A MAN"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" wario cried in pain at laytons flawless logic

"but" said ana "our games are for rated kids"

"...indeed" said layton.

he put his hand to his mouth like wen he thinks and walked slowly to middle of the room

"due to de bloody nature of dis game it SHOLD have been rated for gentlemen."

"OHHH" said ana

"someone in this room tampered with the age rating" said layton

"wah? who?"

layton look up with angry face

"the same person who looks suspcious n their photo

"and whos that"

"if there is anyone here who should seem suspiscious..."

jimmy stared

orbulon stared

kat stared

and layton turned around and pointed

"it is YOU, KID!"

he pointed at 9 volt

"WHAAAA?" shouted nine "how can i be suspishis"

"tell me mr volt how old are you?"

"9"

"well dats odd" said layton "a true 9 year old NEVER grows a MUSTACHE!"

and the everyone realized that nine was hairy

"AAAAGH"

"the strange thing about your photo" said layton and he pointed "was that YOU, a nine year old boy, had a mustache!"

"l...l...LAAAAAAYYYYYYTTTTOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN!" screamed nine and he stood up and pulled the mustache off and it was DON PAOLO!

"DON" shouted layton "it was you all along!"

"but wheres 9 volt" sad kat and then she heard 9 volt banging on de door of his closet so she used her kat ana to cut open the lock and 9 volt burst out

"GUYS HES THE CULPRIT!" he shouted

"BAAAAAAH" shouted paolo "dammit i thought i cud infiltrate the most famous company in the world ruin it and steal their ideas and make all the moneys but now i have to run BYE GUYS!"

he ran and dropped the warioware inc secret formula which details how to make a perfect microgames and is the key to warios success

"and as you can see" said layton "don paolo had this in his possession so you couldnt know my puzzles werent suitable for your game i am not at fault"

"hmmm i a see" sad wario pondering this concept "your fired"

"WHAT"

"you still made shitty game get outta here"

and he picked up layton and luke and spun em around and THREW EM OUT THE WINDOW

"HAVE A WARIO DAY" he shouted and they flew all the way back to gressenheller

"LAYTON your BACK" shouted delmona who was covered in sweat from teeching "yur students are INCOMPETENT no matter how many times i say it they still dont know fossils are found in the clouds PLEASE take job back im BEGGING YOU"

"you have a deal old fuck" said layton

THE END


End file.
